collegiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Intelligence
entropy production is roughly synonymous with intelligence — Nick Land «On Chaos» 25apr14 My definition of intelligence is: General competence at winning games. —Nick Land, n1618] Kant, in spite of himself, gave groundlessness a theoretical framework. —@Xenoetics, n4 2017.] Intelligence is intrinsically correlated with the intelligible. — Reza Negarestani, a818 Intelligence is the maximization of the order of the intelligible (theoretical, practical, axiological) pertaining to itself in the Universe. — Reza Negarestani, 16n18 Every time we contract some commitment in life, we submit ourselves voluntarily to a new group of laws which administers the domain in which this commitment is made. — Mouravieff For our purposes, “intelligence” will be roughly taken to correspond to the capacity for instrumental reasoning ' — Nick Bostrom 12 '''intelligence cannot be separated from its tendency to upgrade itself ' — Reza Negarestani, 2018 '''... we can identify about 20 lines of intelligence ... — Zen Master Doshin Roshi, Pub on Sep 30, 2018 (see inter-) + legere "choose, pick out, read," from PIE root *leg- (1) "to collect, gather," ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ Definition Intelligence is to differentiate. Intelligence is to know difference. This is testified by its etymology of inter- + legere, the latter meaning "choose, pick out, read" and the former "between" — the word thus literally meaning "to choose between" or to "read between", which is to say to know a difference. It may also mean "between reading", but something becoming intelligible to us is usually what happens between us and the reading. Intelligence is a making of intelligibility. Intelligence gathers or accesses ideas to form something intelligible. Without access to ideas (notions) intelligence seems meaningless — there has to be something to, so to speak, interlegere or interlog, or if you will, dialog about — which is to say intelligence is a dialectic of access and recognition (identifying). Something intelligible is in a sense a character, or has character (the same) — something characterizes it so as to make it intelligible, or distinguishable from whatever else. Character is synonymous with form, but any recognizable form is characterized by something. The meaning of intelligence is to know or to characterise (the same), but meaning is synonymous with purpose. By forming character we become intelligent, because a formless thing could not know itself as it would not be intelligible. Since intelligence is the making of intelligibility, self knowledge is an intelligence of the self. An intelligence service is something that serves the process of rendering intelligible—or knowing. Human intelligence is in the service of general intelligence. Artificial intelligence is in the service of human intelligence, but some say it is much rather in the service of general intelligence. Everything in our being participates in our intelligence. — Christian Lexcellent, 2019 Branching * See: Intelligibility; Intellectual Tradition; Philosophy; Human intelligence; Expanding Intelligence; Intelligence Expansion; Augmentation; Growth; Development; Transhumanism; One measure of intelligence: IQ; Theories of Intelligence; The Characterisation of Intelligence. * Artificial Intelligence * Conversely: Confusion; Dumbness; Stupidity. * Rectification of names * Non-Human Intelligence; Plant Intelligence Category:Concept Category:Differentiation Category:Difference